razetwofandomcom-20200215-history
Humans
It has been proposed that this page be split in two. If anyone opposes this please leave a message on Qwerty282's talk page. Captain Biggs He is the captain of the Echo-1 ship that was chased by the aliens because the aliens thought that Captain Biggs' ship was going to steal the aliens' artifacts, which are their only chance of saving their home planet. He was clever enough to activate the robots and help him kill the aliens until they were all dead. Once they were all dead, Captain Biggs went to the alien ship and found the artifacts. He then later took an escape pod (the artifacts were too big to fit inside) and landed in an abandoned city infested with zombies. When the Raze soldier and J.Rockit found Captain Biggs in the city, he then later tells his story and J.Rockit and the Raze soldier go collect the artifacts with a bug in the transport bots' systems so the transport bots turn against the friendly humans. Weaponary: All of Cpt.Biggs' weaponry is dependant on your character. He is your character, only with a different skin. The zombies The zombies are not very smart but are damage resistant. They are basically normal humans, that have become infected with the zombie virus, and can't get into a stasis cocoon fast enough. The zombie virus increases the "creature"s' damage resistance but somehows mutate the brain cells to make them mindless creatures. They are also known to follow aliens after the virus wipes their memories and follows any intellligent living organisms, like how the aliens try to convince. They also have constant long term memory loss, that prevents memories staying in their brains for more than a few years. In Raze 1 the zombie virus "created" from a mysterious box that the aliens found on a human ship, that the humans have found on a distant planet. The box contained a life force so immense that they could reanimate dead corpses. The aliens have somehow turned it into a negative effect, instead of reanimating dead corpses, it turns living creatures into zombies. Weapons: *Starter- M9 Barret *Sidearm- Uzi *Close range- Shotgun *Automatic- Assault rifle *Long range- .50 cal Sniper rifle *Heavy- Laser minigun *Explosive- Rocket Launcher Strange! *Captain Biggs' skin the same as Covert Ops, only with blood on it, and it is partially ripped. These wounds were probaly caused by his ship getting split in 2, the crash, the aliens, or all of these. *When the Raze soldier mutated into a zombie, he still had the willpower to focus his semi-mindless power towards the aliens; although why didn't he turn on his human allies and eat them is odd. *Because of his time in statis, his zombie infection was delayed, and it seems as if he has more resistance to the zombie disease than his former teammates. *Why does mutation of the zombies change their blood color? What chemical is inserted into their bloodstream? Category:Human Category:Content Category:Characters Category:"Stuck" Pages Category:Split Candidate Category:Campaigns